charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Shatters
Family Shatters is the 17th issue on the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary A seemingly innocent encounter will have disastrous effects on the Charmed Ones. Rennek captures Leo and tells him his plan needs Leo alive. While Leo goes after his old nemesis, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige must deal with a visitor from the past that could destroy their future. Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Leo Wyatt *Coop Halliwell Returning *Cole Turner *Prue Halliwell *Wyatt Halliwell *Bailey *Rennek Non-Speaking *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *P.J. Halliwell *Tamora and Kat Mitchell *Henry Mitchell Jr. Mentioned *Sarah *Neena Magical Notes Powers Used *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Beaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Coop and P.J. *'Remote Black Orbing:' Used by Rennek to orb Leo into a cage. *'Energy Magic:' Used by Rennek to cage Leo. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to throw Prue against a wall. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to defeat and overpower Paige. *'Levitation/Flight' (extreme form): Used by Phoebe to fly from San Francisco to Phoenix in a blink of an eye. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up her laundry and her laundry machine. * Molecular Immobilization'' (extreme form):'' Used by Piper to freeze half of California. *'Hovering:' Used by Melinda to hover in the air. *'Molecular Acceleration:' Used by Tamora Mitchell to start a fire. *'Molecular Deceleration:' Used by Kat Mitchell to slow down a glass of slipped water. *'Projection:' Used by Wyatt to conjure a dragon. *'Photokinesis:' Used by Chris to surround himself in a swirl of orbs. Notes and Trivia * Paul Ruditis tweeted that his original title for this issue was Careful What You Witch For, however, he noticed it was almost the same as title of season 2 episode, so he changed it. * It's a reference to the 80's/90's sitcom "Family Matters". * It is believed that the hand on the cover is Prue's, and that she is using her power of Telekinesis. This theory is supported by the fact that some of the pages from the Book of Shadows that can be seen on the cover are: To call a lost witch, To summon our ancestors, Scrying for something lost, Dominus Trinus (first version), all spells somehow related to Prue, the original Power of Three, and when Piper tried summoning or resurrecting her after her death. * The entries listed before, as well as the Vanishing spell, right Guardian page are on the wrong side of the page. * The name of this issue was released before the previous issues name was released. * The pictures of the sisters on the covers come from several episode stills: ** Piper's comes from an episode still of the season 4 episode "A Knight to Remember". ** Paige's comes from an episode still of the season 7 episode "Freaky Phoebe". ** Phoebe's facial expression comes from an episode still of the season 8 episode "Rewitched". * Prue and Paige meet for the very first time in this issue. * This issue also marks the reunion of Prue with Piper and Phoebe. * This is the first time that Paige has seen Cole since the events of "Centennial Charmed" and the first time that Phoebe has seen him since the events of "The Importance of Being Phoebe" with the exception of premonitions, time travel, and holograms. * The laundry machines are shown to be in the basement now, however in previous episodes, the laundry room was located in the kitchen. * Bailey says that both of the twins powers were bound, however, at the end of "Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter", Paige said that she was only going to bind Tamora's power. * This is the first issue in which every Charmed child has used a power (with the obvious exception of Henry Mitchell Jr.) * This is the first issue in which the Grandfather Clock is destroyed. A regular occurrence in the series. * This is the second time that Wyatt conjures a dragon, the first being in "Forget Me...Not". 805-02.jpg FreakyPhoebe05.jpg 4x06-01.jpg Glitches * We see Paige and the sign with the words 'SALEM WITCH HOUSE' has more words now than when we saw it in 'Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter' to be 'TOUR HOURS: 10AM– 5PM', but when she meets Cole that part of the sign is no longer there. Previews FS preview 1.jpg FS preview 2.jpg FS preview 3.jpg FS Preview 5.jpg Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9 Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Volume 3